


Suck my cockiness

by prkjimin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, M/M, Masturbation, Top Harry, harry's an alpha, he's also an omega, i don't know how to tag???, louis' in heat, self lubricant, that's really all it is omfg, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ an omega in heat and Harry’s an alpha and just so happens to be there</p><p> </p><p>(or the one where louis’ in heat and him and harry fuck.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck my cockiness

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is it's from my tumblr and that's it ok idfk 
> 
> p.s i don't really edit my work bc it makes me uncomfy so i wholeheartedly apologize for any mistakes ((i actually don't bye))

Louis wakes with a gasp and a quiet shuddering moan, his whole body overheated and wet with sweat, his fringe damp where it’s matted to his forehead. Louis rolls over onto his back and instantly freezes, feeling a slick wetness between his arse cheeks.

Carefully, Louis bring a small hand to the space just behind his balls and presses the pad of his index finger there, groaning quietly when he feels his hole wet and slightly loose.

"Fuck off" Louis hisses to no one, another wave of heat and un-ignorable arousal washing trough him. Louis sighs heavily and pushes his first finger in, straight down until it’s buried inside him, slowly pulling out and edging a second one that goes easily enough, slowly thrusting the two in and scissoring. 

Louis whines uncomfortably, his wrist bent at an odd angle and his fingers not going deep enough, leaving him feeling even more empty then when nothing was inside him. Reluctantly, Louis pulls his fingers out and rolls so his upper half is hanging off the bed, his head pressing flag against the ground as he looks under his bed for the medium sized black box he’s kept stashed away for times just like this one. Once Louis spots it he snatches it up quickly and pulls the top off, rummaging through until he finds exactly what he’s looking for; a thick, long, navy blue vibrator. Louis nearly cheers when he flicks it on and feels it buzzing strongly in his hand.

Scrambling back in the bed, Louis wastes no time in circling his hole with the toy and pushing it in, groaning at the feeling, vibrations running throughout his whole body.

"God" Louis whimpers, holding the base and fucking himself with it, hard, deep strokes that brush against his prostate each time.

Louis can feel the beginning of an orgasm in the bit of his stomach starting to bubble up already, his dick twitching against his abdomen as a bead of precum leaks out.

Louis moans loudly as his jerks the toy in and out of him continuously, speed increasing, his finger finding the small dial an turning it up halfway.

Louis moans again and reaches down to wrap a fist around his cock, stroking frantically until he finally comes, warm, sticky pulses shooting out of his cock as he pumps himself through it. Louis release’s himself with a shaky sigh and carefully pulls the toy out from within him, turning it off and tossing it on his night table, too comfortable where he is to put it away. Louis turns his head the opposite way to glance at the number in his alarm clock - 5:56 - he has to get ready for work in less than half an hour, but with the way he still feels over heated and his body still feels on edge, he almost considers calling in sick and not showing his face at all, but what exactly was he suppose to say? “Oh yeah, I can’t come into work because I’m in heat and won’t feel satisfied until I get knotted." No thanks. So Louis heaves himself out if bed and heads for his bathroom, preparing himself a extremely cold shower, leaving him with blue lips, numb fingertips and chattering teeth. But at least it’s worth not feeling consumed by unbearable heat and arousal.

-

Work is horrible. The ice cold shower Louis would last him all day lasts him about three hours before he starts feeling in edge and flustered again, his joke starting to get wet again.

"Niall?" Louis asks nervously because by now his backside is just about soaked and his lucky to have a sweater to tie around his waist but he still really needs to get home. “Yeah?" Niall responds, glancing up from his computer screen just long enough to notice Louis’ flustered face, his lips bitten red and the aloft sweat beginning to build on his forehead, taking a small sniff of the air around Louis just to confirm his suspicion.

"Ahh, I see. Need a ride?" He asks and Louis behind thankful, because if he’s being honest there’s a bulky bald alpha guy who keeps eyeing him and Louis thinks he can smell that he’s in heat - god, who //can’t?// - so he really just wants to get out. Niall looks a mix of sympathetic and amused as he nods. “Just don’t leak all over my seats." Niall says sternly and Louis nods quickly, anything I move this process on.

True to his word, Louis doesn’t leak all over Niall’s seat, only just a little, trying to keep it in him by clenching and unclenching around the gaping empty inside of him, Niall driving faster than usual. “I’m glad I’m not an omega" Niall comments, taking in the anxious look on Louis’ face, Louis turning to shoot Niall a sharp look. “Shut up" he mumbles, Niall nodding as staying quiet the rest of the ride.

Louis thanks Niall quickly before practically running into his flat, striping off his shirt and pants as he makes his way upstairs and by the time he’s in his bedroom he’s completely naked, ready to stick the thickest, longest thing he can find inside of him. Right when his phone rings. Louis groans, nearly crying because fucking hell he’s just an omega that wants relief. Louis retraces his steps and finds his pants at the foot of the stairs, but by the time he’s weaseled it out if his isn’t pocket it’s finished ringing so he takes it with him as he returns to his bed room, laying speed eagle on his bed for a moment before reaching over to his bedside table and retrieving his toy, not needing to prep himself as he flicks it k to the lowest setting and slowly edges it into himself. Louis moans in content and slowly slides it out of him, ogling slow but deep and gradually picking up speed.

It’s even worst then the night before, though, because Louis’ already made himself come three times and he feels even more on edge then before, tears of frustration and over stimulation pricking at his eyes and rolling down the sides of his face. Louis’ nearing his fourth orgasm when his bedroom door flings open, Louis’ head shooting up to look who’s there. Fortunately - or unfortunately - it’s Harry, standing in the door way and watching Louis with dark eyes, his jaw set tight and his hand gripping the doorknob almost painfully tight.

"Louis" Harry breaths and there’s something about the tone of voice that drives Louis wild, makes him want to bend over for Harry and let him completely ravish him, and he almost does except for the fact that he’s frozen, the only sound in the room coming from the vibrator buzzing inside if Louis and his heavy breathing.

"Niall said you went home early, that you looked a little hot, so I thought I’d come and check up on you." Harry says as if he has to explain him for being in Louis’ flat, like he doesn’t already have a key and lounges around there whenever he wants. Louis goes to respond, wants to reply with something but all that comes out a chocked “fuck me" and well. That’s not what he was going to say but it’s good enough. Harry nearly rips his clothes off, getting naked in almost record time and clambering over Louis, smacking his hand away from where it’s still holding the base if the vibe inside of him. Harry tanks it out and leaves Louis feeling empty, his home clenching around nothing, but he doesn’t exactly mind because with the way Harry’s looking at him he’s pretty sure he’s going to be filled with something better.

"What d’you want, Louis?" Harry growls, his mouth coming to nibble at Louis’ earlobe, making Louis shiver.

"Want you" The short pants almost painfully and he’s pretty sure he’s going to cry if Harry didn’t hurry up and do something, he really can’t take this.

"You’ve got me. What do you want me to do?" He provokes, Louis sucking in a shaky breath before answering.

"Want you to fuck me. Want your cock and your knot and to fuck me until I can’t remember anything but your name, please, please Harry, c’mon" Louis babbles and Harry kisses him on the forehead, mumbling a ‘good boy’ before sitting back in his heels and stroking himself a few times, the anticipation of just knowing he’d be inside Louis being enough to make him hard. Harry’s rough - yet oddly soft - hands come to Louis’ ass, hoisting him up and keeping him still with one hand, the other guiding himself to Louis’ slick, sensitive, slightly puffy hole. “God" Harry groans, his cock sliding in smoothly. His cocks much bigger than any of Louis’ toys, pleasantly surprising the older boy as his hole stretches around Harry, the burn making everything feel much more intense.

Without warning, Harry draws his hips back and slams back in, jolting Louis forward a bit, the bed springs creaking ever so slightly as he does it again and again, Louis crying out each time as his hands come to fist at the sheets by his head, face turned into his arm.

"H-Harry" Louis barely manages to gasp out. Harry’s hips still for a moment and Louis whimpers, afraid Harry might do something horrible and unthinkable, like pull out, but to Louis’ pleasure he scoops him up in his arms and heaves him up so he’s sitting on his lap, Harry sitting on his heals as he thrusts upwards, the new angle allowing harry to get in deeper and hit Louis’ prostate, the omega taking everything the alpha has as he mouths at his neck, mumbling incoherently, the only words making sense are ‘Harry’ and ‘please’ as his mind turning into a blissful buzz.

Harry changes the position again so Louis’ back on his back and Harry lifts his legs up by the crook of his knee, hoisting them up into his shoulders and thrusting erratically, the whole bed being pushed against the wall with the force, the headboard knocking against it.

Louis’ orgasm takes him by surprise, his body jerking wildly and his head thrashing, a language he doesn’t even understand spilling from his lips before turning into a scream of Harry’s name, only half aware of the alpha still thrusting hard into him.

Louis can’t feel anything but pleasure now, the sting of sensitivity fading away as Harry’s hips slow again, just barely grinding into Louis but he can still feel the swell of Harry’s knot on the rim of his arse.

"You want my knot baby? Want me to fill you up with my come?" Harry whispers hoarsely, Louis nodding frantically before a barely audible “please" escapes him. Harry nods and thrust in hard and quick, his knot popping in and stretching Louis further as Harry comes hard, filling Louis completely as his body goes limp and he falls down onto Louis, Louis’ legs slipping from his shoulder. Harry pants harshly and kisses Louis’ shoulder, his neck and the underside of his jaw, sucking lightly.

Once Harry’s knot has gone down enough for him to pull out, he withdraws carefully, some come leaking out of Louis’ slightly gaping hole, Harry scooping it up with his finger and holding it out to Louis who laps at his digit lazily.

"Christ" Harry huffs, laying down beside Louis and pulling him close to his chest, Louis still a little dazed and fuzzy.

"Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I? I didn’t mean to. God, are you okay?" Harry repeats, noticing how Louis’ mouth is moving but no words are coming out. Finally, though, Louis’ finds the ability to speak, though when he does it comes out slightly slurred.

"Yeah; yeah, no. I’m fine" Louis mumbles, trying to nuzzle himself closer to Harry, but apparently Harry’s not having any of that. “No, look at me" he says, the same kind of ‘alpha’ tone he used on Louis earlier.

"I promise, I’m good." Louis says, honest and sincere.

"You feel okay, though?" Harry asks, still worried and Louis wants to laugh, laugh at how he was just so rough with him two seconds ago and know he’s babying him. “Amazing" Louis replies, smiling dopily at Harry who smiles back and kisses Louis softly.

"Good enough to do that again?" He asks cheekily and Louis giggles, burying his face in Harry’s neck.

"Yeah." He mutters, kissing the damp skin there as his eyes start dropping. “Good enough to do again"

"Good" he faintly hears Harry mummer before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments give you 10 swag points each, following my tumblr (tomlincherry.tumblr.com) gives you 80. you have a chance to get 100 swag points man c'mon


End file.
